Life changes in a instant
by DorkableArchieFan
Summary: After the unfortunate death of Kendall and Katie's mother Kendall leaves California and moves to Chicago   wanting a fresh start he raises Katie becoming her legal guardian he struggles and experiences challenges along the way
1. Life changes in a instant

Life changes in a instant

**AN-I don't own BTR the character's belong to the creator of the show(:**

Kendall's life had changed and took a turn for the worst his mother had died in a unfortunate car accident he quit BTR left Los Angeles and moved to Chicago a place unfamiliar to him hoping to start over fresh he became Katie's guardian and was now responsible for her _I miss LA and my friends i hate that we moved away i miss my mom...our apartment's small _Katie wrote her small hand gliding smoothly across the lined paper in her diary Kendall watched her "You alright kiddo?" he asked sitting down beside her she shook her head, "I miss mommy and our apartment's small" she admitted "Mommy's in heaven protecting us she's our guardian angel" he said smiling "We have to stay here until i can afford a house" he explained to her as he stood up, "Dinner time" he said as he made his way downstairs and towards the kitchen Katie followed behind him realizing there wasn't much furniture in the apartment Kendall got what he needed to make cereal "We'll pull through i'll make sure of it" he said reassuring himself and his sister.

Morning time had arrived and light shined brightly through the apartment Kendall sat at the table eating breakfast and skimming through the newspaper seeing if any jobs were available he heard footsteps realizing Katie was awake, "Hey sleepy head" he smiled and watched as she sat down "Sleep good?" "Yes" she replied smiling "What do you want to do today?" he asked wanting her to choose the days activities "Explore" she said sounding excited "Then exploring it is!" Kendall said knowing that it wouldn't cost anything to do that _Time to get lost _he thought to himself knowing he didn't know Chicago like he knew California there was a noise which brought him out of his thoughts "Someone's knocking!" Katie said "I got it" Kendall said as he walked towards the door and opened it seeing a women, "Hi i'm Sam" the women said introducing herself "I heard new people had moved in and thought i'd introduce myself" she said smiling "I'm Kendall that's my sister Katie" he said pointing towards her "Nice to meet you" Sam replied "Well i'll let you go" she said not wanting to keep him any longer Kendall shut the door realizing Katie had eaten breakfast and gotten dressed while he was talking.

"Let's go kiddo" he said as he zippered up Katie's jacket and made his way out of the apartment complex feeling the coldness aganist him he held onto her hand and walked down the sidewalk "It's cold i want to go back to California!" she whined Kendall sighed, "Katie please not now this is our home now" he said knowing he had came to Chicago to get away from California "No!" she cried as she let go of his hand and took off running "Katie!" Kendall screamed chasing after her the last thing he needed was to loose her in a place he wasn't familiar with _I can't believe this is happening i already lost my mom i'm not about to loose Katie too _he thought to himself as he continued to run after her he finally caught up to her and grabbed her hand, "Don't you ever do that again!" he shouted as he started to walk back to the apartment not caring who stared or heard him "You've got to work with me Katie please your not the only one who moved i'm trying my best here" he said in a calm tone feeling somewhat relieved it was clear to him that life changed unexpectly without warning and in a instant.


	2. Grocery shopping making decisions

Grocery shopping making decisions

Kendall laid in his bed staring at the celing it was once again the start of a new day he felt tired overwhelmed and exhausted he hadn't slept much the night before he had been awake thinking him and Katie had been living off cereal he knew that it wasn't healthy and wouldn't make them full last thing he needed was for child protective service's to get involved have them think he was neglecting Katie and she wasn't being fed properly that was his worst fear loosing her for good... "Morning Kendall" her small voice said cheerfully, "Morning kiddo" he said smiling as he tickled her her giggles filled the room "How about we go grocery shopping sound like a plan?" he asked knowing fresh air would be good "Yes" she replied once again giggling "Promise me you'll behave and be a good girl" he said holding out his pinky "I promise" she said doing the same both of them entwined their pinky's together and the promise was made "Go get changed" he told her as he got out of bed and walked towards the closet where his clothes hung he changed out of his pajama's and into the clothes then made his way into the hallway, "Ready Kendall but i'm hungry" Katie said frowning knowing her stomach was growling and making noises "You'll get to eat soon" he told her as he put his jacket on and did the same for Katie.

He felt the coldness aganist him as he walked he held onto Katie's hand securely making sure she was with him at all times it was obvious to him he was used to the sunshine and warmth California had to offer and wasn't used to Chicago's weather _She's going to have to be homeschooled i can't afford public school and getting the supplies she'll need _Kendall thought to himself knowing he'd have a decision to make of whether or not Katie would attend public school or be homeschooled one thing was clear he needed to do what was best for her Katie glanced around amazed by the building's car's and people walking past them Kendall looked down at her and smiled noticing the supermarket up ahead, "Supermarket!" she said excited while pointing at the building "There it is" he replied smiling he grabbed a cart and lifted Katie into the seat gently putting her legs through the holes he made his way into the store and down the aisles starting to shop peacefully checking the items prices grabbing what he needed "It's Kendall from Big Time Rush!" he heard loudly behind him, "This can't be happening iv'e been here two days and iv'e already gotten reconized" he mumbled to himself hoping if he walked away slowly the fan would leave "Kendall please" the fan begged for a autograph he turned towards her and signed the paper and smiled "There you go" he said knowing he was 24 and grown the band was a thing of the past for him he needed to cut his hair shave change his appearance.

He continued to shop grabbing items and checking the prices "You got reconized Kendall" Katie said giggling "Yes i did" he said continuing to push the cart "Let's hope it doesn't happen again" he replied reassuring himself _I'll apply for a job here _he thought to himself being a cashier or doing inventory was a job after all he made his way down another aisle and grabbed what he needed hoping he'd have enough money to pay for the items not wanting to embarrass himself, "Kendall can we get juiceboxes?" Katie asked "Sure" he replied allowing her to choose one thing he bought after going down most of the aisles he finished shopping and made his way towards the cashier he started to place the items near the cashier and they were rung up "I was wondering if your hiring?" Kendall spoke up the cashier who's name tag said _My name is Amy _said "We are hiring" she replied handing him a application, "After you finish filling it out bring it back and then we'll take it from there" she said as she finished ringing up and bagging the items Kendall handed her the money he did have and she gave change back for once since arriving in Chicago he felt confident things were slowly but surely starting to look up.


	3. I don't want a babysitter! Kendall works

I don't want a babysitter! Kendall works

**AN: The medical school used in this chapter is real also i apologize for not updating this story sooner(:**

The sun had set and gone down in Chicago Kendall sat on the egde of his bed tieing his sneakers he filled out the application for the grocery store got interviewed and the job was his he was now getting ready for work "Kendall!" Katie said cheerfully as she walked into the room "Hey Kat" he replied smiling he stood up and gave her a hug, "Sam's going to babysit you" he told her in a calm tone "I don't need a babysitter!" she whined not wanting one "I don't have time for this i'm going to be late" he said "Your 10 and if i leave you home alone i'll get in trouble" he said trying to explain to her he grabbed his coat and put it on, "If you need me call me" Kendall told her smiling as he placed a kiss on her forehead and left the room "Kendall!" Katie yelled she ran into the hallway not wanting him to leave "Iv'e gotta go behave yourself kiddo" he told her as Sam arrived and knocked on the door he went to answer it "Thanks for coming" he said feeling relieved "No problem" she replied smiling "She hasn't eaten dinner her bedtime is at 8" he told her "If she misbehaves please tell me" he said wanting to make sure Katie was on her best behavior while he was out.

The cold Chicago air hit him hard as he stepped out of the apartment and down the sidewalk heading towards the grocery store he stuffed his hands into the pocket of his coat wanting to warm them up he had made the decision to homeschool Katie until he got settled and could afford to send her to public school cars sped past him on the street strangers passed him as he walked into the grocery store the air conditioning sent a chill up his spine, "Your first night" said one of his co workers "Sure is" he smiled feeling confident he would make a good impression and the night would go smoothly he set his things down and stood behind the register waiting for his first customer "You new here?" his co worker asked wanting to create conversation Kendall nodded "I moved here from California to get away fresh start" he said while shrugging not wanting to describe his reason a customer placed the items they had got near him, "How are you this evening?" he asked smiling "Fine" the customer replied taking out his credit card Kendall rang the items up and placed them in in a bag "Your total is $14.09" he said as the customer swiped the card Kendall pushed some buttons and the receipt came out "There you go sir" he said handing him what he had purchased and the receipt "Have a good evening" he smiled and glanced around realizing the store wasn't busy "Is it always like this?" he asked his co worker who's name he didn't know "Normally yes" he replied as he went back to stocking items Kendall

nodded.

Meanwhile back at his apartment Katie and Sam were sitting on the couch watching tv "What do you do?" she asked her curiously "I'm a pre med student studying medicine at The University of Chicago i'm wanting to become a doctor a trauma surgeon" she said describing her studies Katie listened closely, "If only the doctors saved my mother" she replied her voice shaky Sam grabbed the young girl's hand and held it "She's in heaven a better place she's protecting you and Kendall" she said smiling wanting to comfort her and change the subject "I miss California my friends" she said, "I'm sure you'll get to visit again soon" Sam said reassuring her as she continued to focus her attention the tv in front of her Katie stood up and made her way into the kitchen she opened the cabinet pulling out a bag of potato chips she opened the bag and started eating then made her way towards Sam "Want some?" she asked holding the bag in front of her Sam nodded then took a few chips and put them into her mouth Katie continued to eat her thoughts drifting to her older brother Kendall


	4. More negatively for the Knight's

More negatively for the Knight's

**AN: Hey! Here's another chapter to make up for me not updating i apologize for the last chapter being short(:**

The light shined brightly into Kendall's bedroom he laid on his bed feeling exhausted and tired after his first night of work thankfully it went smoothly and the store wasn't busy "Ugh" he groaned while squinting due to the light his eyes tried to adjust he didn't want to get out of bed but knew he

needed to he heard a loud noise which brought him out of his thoughts, "Katie!" he said to himself as he quickly stood up and made his way towards where he heard the noise his little sister's cries filled the room he couldn't stand to hear her cry it was heartbreaking _Talk about a wake up call _he thought to himself noticing broken plates on the floor and Katie bleeding he grabbed towels and sat her down starting to apply pressure, "Ouch" she cried loudly "Tell me what happened?" he asked "I climbed onto the counter and went into the cabinet to get plates i went to pull one out and they all ended up falling" she explained in between sobs Kendall sighed and shook his head "You could of woke me up i would of gotten them for you" he told her realizing the bleeding wasn't stopping so easily and pieces of glass were stuck in Katie's skin it was clear to him a decision had to be made call paramedic's or take Katie to the hospital himself only problem was he didn't know where the closest hospital was he chose the first option calling the paramedic's it was quicker then him trying to find the location of the hospital on his own.

He picked up the phone and dialed 911 as fast as his fingers would allow him "911 what's your emergency?" the operator asked on the other end "My sister's bleeding there's glass stuck in her skin" Kendall said describing the situation, "I'm located at Brentwood apartment building's apartment number 213" he said giving the operator his location "Paramedic's will be there shortly" the operator said "Remain calm sir" she said before hanging up "How can someone remain calm in a situation like this?" he said to himself while shaking his head still continuing to apply pressure "It hurts" Katie said sobbing "I know it does kiddo but you'll be better soon" he said gently not only wanting to reassure Katie but himself also, "Paramedic's" he heard a voice say realizing help had arrived "The doors open" Kendall yelled not wanting to take his attention off of Katie the door knob turned and two paramedic's entered the room rolling a stretcher one of them picked up Katie gently and put her on it getting the supplies they needed in order to stop the bleeding meanwhile Kendall got his jacket and shoes on he followed both paramedic's out not caring that he was dressed in his pajama's his appearance wasn't what mattered at that moment what did matter was Katie and her health.

Both paramedic's rolled Katie into the ambulance Kendall climbed in afterwards and sat beside her taking her hand in his "You'll be ok" he said reassuring his younger sister noticing her eyes were starting to become teary the paramedic whose name tag read Jason shut the doors and the driver sped off heading towards the hospital the ambulance's sirens wailing loudly Jason started to carefully remove pieces of glass from Katie's skin making sure to concentrate, "How did this happen?" he asked "She went to grab a plate and the rest of the plates ended up falling and shattering" Kendall said describing what Katie had told him Jason listened _I try to think positively and something negative happens _Kendall thought to himself not wanting Katie to hear his thoughts "Your being so brave" he said giving her hand a gentle squeeze he felt the ambulance coming to a stop the other paramedic opened the doors Kendall stood away wanting to make room for the stretcher Katie was quickly rolled into the hospital Kendall followed behind, "Katie Knight female pieces of glass in skin blood loss she's stable" Jason said describing Katie's injuries doctors ran towards them Jason stepped aside allowing them to take over the doctor rolled Katie over to a bed and gently put her on it already having gloves on he started to take out the remainer of glass and applied pressure to stop the bleeding Kendall watched and noticed medical tape and gauze on the tray beside the doctor he heard a noise which brought him out of his thoughts realizing his phone was ringing, "Be right back" Kendall said to Katie not wanting to use his phone in the hospital he stepped outside for a moment "Hello?" he asked curious to who was calling "Hey man it's Carlos" his former band mate said "Were touring and doing concert's in Chicago were coming to see you" he explained to him "Awesome we can't wait" Kendall replied smiling knowing Katie would be excited to know that his former band mates were planning on visiting.


	5. Surprise visitors arrive

Surprise visitors arrive

"Let's go were going to be late" Kendall told Katie as she made her way outside the apartment building trying to quickly put her jacket on she was given strict orders by the doctor to return to the hospital once her cuts were healed so her stitches could be removed "Where are we going?" she asked as she got into the cab she slid in wanting to make room for Kendall, "You'll see it's a surprise" he said not wanting to ruin the surprise "Airport please" he told the cab driver as he leaned back aganist the seat trying his best to get comfortable "It's starting to rain" Kendall said noticing the weather changing and grey skies since arriving in Chicago he had tolerated the weather but rain was something he was unprepared for at the moment a umbrella was something he didn't bring with him, "Kendall" Katie said wanting to get his attention "Yes sis?" he said "Can i get some icecream?" she asked hopeful "Of course you can" he replied thinking she deserved a treat after her incident "Sir we've arrived" the cab driver said stopping the cab near the entrance of the airport "Thank you" Kendall replied putting some cash in the passenger seat "Let's go Katie" he told her she did as she was told held his hand and followed him out "Were at the airport" she said realizing "Your correct" he said smiling he made his way towards the doors they opened automatically both of them stepped inside.

The air conditioning sent chill's up their spines Katie watched as strangers rushed in different direction's the airport was one of the busiest places Kendall continued to walk noticing a man holding a sign that said Big Time Rush _He must be the limo driver for the band_ he thought to himself he stood beside the man and waited, "Why are we standing here?" Katie asked curiously "You'll see" he replied while placing his hand on her shoulder after Kendall left the band the rest of the boys decided on Carlos becoming the leader the band continued to tour and sing not wanting to break up and disappoint their fans, "It's Big Time Rush!" someone screamed causing fans to rush towards them the band's bodyguard Tyler stood close by not wanting things to get out of control "The band came to visit us" Kendall said revealing the secret he had kept hidden from his sister a smile came across her face hearing the good news _I'll do anything to keep that smile on her face she deserves happiness nothing less _Kendall thought to himself seeing Katie's huge smile "Hey Katie" all three boys said each of them reaching down to give her hugs "How do you like Chicago?" Logan asked she shrugged "It's not like California" she replied "We've got to get our bag's" Carlos announced as he made his way towards baggage claim the rest of the group followed behind him Logan picked up Katie and gave her a piggy back ride her giggles filled the airport the group couldn't help but smile hearing her laugh.

After getting their bags all of them went into the limo and were on their way to the hotel "I get icecream soon right?" Katie asked sounding excited "We'll see about ordering room service" Kendall smiled and put his arm around his sister "The weather here is different from Cali" Carlos said wanting to create conversation, "I didn't think to bring a umbrella we'll get drenched" Kendall pointed out feeling bad "I'm sure Tyler will rush us into the hotel" Logan said reassuring his former band mate, "Hey Katie what happened?" James asked noticing there was gauze on her "All the plates fell when she went to grab one" Kendall said describing what had happened the limo stopped and the driver came around opening the door all of them stepped out made their way into the hotel both Kendall and Katie waited while Logan checked in, "I can't wait to eat icecream" Katie said "And go to the concert!" she said still continuing to talk Kendall rolled his eyes jokingly knowing his sister was talkative "Were all set" Logan said the group made their way into the elevator memories were about to be created.


	6. Big times good times

Big time good times

Kendall and Katie were backstage at Big Time Rush's concert with backstage passes that allowed them access "I feel like i'm back in California!" Katie said knowing the concert brought back memories her tagging along to the band's concerts when Kendall was a member, "The concert's starting soon" he said scooping her up in his arms causing her to giggle "Off to the auidence we go" Kendall announced heading in that direction "Rock the stage Big Time Rush" Katie screamed acting silly "Iv'e got one excited sister on my hands" Kendall joked as he let out a chuckle it felt good to let loose and have fun auidence members screamed waiting for the band to come onstage, "Were Big Time Rush" Logan said into the microphone "Before we start i'd like to send a shoutout to Katie we love you kiddo" he said while looking in her direction she waved the band started singing their song Halfway There members of the auidence cheered jumping up and down those close to the stage raised their hands up wanting to be touched, "Big Time Rush!" Katie screamed while clapping Kendall hoped by the end she'd still have her voice he glanced around noticing Sam his sister's babysitter "I didn't know you liked this type of music" he said while walking towards her holding securely onto Katie's hand "I had nothing to do so i thought why not come here" she replied somewhat loudly while shrugging, "Hey Katie" she said noticing her "Hi" she replied while waving she then focused her attention back on the concert Kendall took a deep breath trying to prepare himself for what he was about to do "Would you like to eat dinner with me sometime?" he asked waiting Sam thought a moment before speaking "Sure i'd love that" she replied accepting his invitation.

Kendall had gotten himself a date all he needed now was find someone who would be willing to watch Katie "Hey Katie would you like to go to another concert?" he asked staring down at his sister a smile came across her face, "Yes!" she said cheerfully Kendall had a idea and hoped it went smoothly he had been busy thinking not realizing the band was performing another one of their song's he felt a tug on his jacket, "I'm hungry" Katie said wanting to get his attention "Let's go get food" he told her making his way towards where the food was being served "Two hot dog's with mustard and two bottled water's" he told the person behind the counter "Coming up sir" he replied getting what he wanted ready, "I want soda!" Katie whined not wanting water "You know you can't have that" Kendall told her strictly knowing he didn't allow her to have sugary drinks not wanting her to have cavities "Your total is $14.07" the person told him while handing him the water and hot dog's in return Kendall handed him cash "Take your hot dog and water" he told Katie as the person put the cash into the register and gave Kendall change back both him and her sat at a bench.

The concert was coming to a end the sun continued to shine brightly the warmth felt good "Thank you Chicago we love you!" Carlos said finishing he did a backflip then made his way backstage with the rest of the band members Kendall noticed Katie eating fast "Whoa there kiddo slow down we don't want you choking" he said becoming concerned, "Drink some water too" he said as he uncapped the plastic bottle for her "I want to be with the band" she said her mouth full of food "Swallow then speak" Kendall told her ever since their mother died he had become like a father figure to her, "How'd you like the concert?" James asked as the rest of the band members walked up behind him "It was awesome!" Katie replied hugging him "Could you watch her in a few days?" Kendall asked "Sure she can stay backstage or in our tour bus" Carlos said wanting to help his former band mate "Tyler could watch her" he said smiling Kendall hoped that while he was away Katie would be safe and out of harm's way.


	7. Chemistry Sparks fly

Chemistry Sparks fly

**AN: Hey guys! I'm unsure of how many chapters the story should have so i thought i'd allow those of you who read & review to choose how many chapters would you like? :)**

**Leave your answer when you review the chapter!**

Kendall stood in front of the door that led to Sam's apartment he took a deep breath wanting to prepare himself before knocking feeling confident he knocked and waited the night needed to go smoothly a smile came across his face once Sam appeared "These are for you" he said handing her the flower's he had bought, "Thank you their beautiful" she said going inside to put them in water she returned and locked the apartment door "I apologize for us having to take a cab to the restaurant" "I haven't had a chance to get a Chicago license from the DMV" he said wanting to explain himself she smiled "It's fine i don't mind taking a cab" she replied understanding, "For once another person's driving instead of myself" she said jokingly knowing she drove herself around both of them got into the cab "St Anthony's restaurant" Kendall told the cab driver the driver sped off heading in that direction "Where's Katie tonight?" she asked noticing her not with him "She's with friend's of our's" he replied smiled "Hope your enjoying yourself" he said "You sure know how to treat a girl" she said staring out the window.

"So have you adjusted to Chicago?" Sam asked wanting to create conversation "Pretty much with the expection of the rainy weather grey skies" Kendall said knowing the weather was something he had no control over mother nature did, "California was warm had sunshine" he said reminiscing "I once lived the good life but needed to leave needed a fresh start" Sam listened as he continued to speak, "That band you saw i was once a member back when i was my younger" Kendall told her revealing his secret hoping it would stay between them before both of them could speak the cab driver spoke "Sir we've reached your location" he said wanting to get his attention Kendall nodded and took out some cash he placed it on the passenger seat Sam got out feeling the coldness aganist her Kendall did the same both of them walked in the direction of the restaurant Kendall held the door open for her she stepped inside he did the same "Reservations for Knight" he told the hostess she checked the list, "Follow me" she said grabbing two menu's she headed towards a table both of them followed then sat down across from one another "A waiter or waitress will be with you shortly" the hostess said before leaving.

"Iv'e never eaten here" Sam admitted while looking at her surrounding's "Neither have i" Kendall said smiling "I'm Jackie and i'll be your waitress for the evening" the waitress said holding a pad and pen "Can i start you off with drinks?" she asked "We'll have two red wine's" Sam told her while smiling Jackie wrote it down, "Coming right up i'll be right back" she said wanting to give them time to browse through the menu "I'm a pre med student studying medicine at the University of Chicago i'm wanting to be a trauma surgeon" Sam told him, "If only you could have been there when Katie got hurt" he said knowing she must have some medical knowledge "Are you ready to order?" Jackie asked placing their drinks on the table "We'll both have chicken alfredo with vegetables" Sam told her while handing her the menu Kendall did the same Jackie wrote down what they wanted then left, "So have you found a job?" Sam asked "I work at a grocery store as a cashier" he said smiling "It's a job it pays the bills" he said shrugging while laughing she smiled watching him "Here's your food" Jackie said returning putting the plates in front of them "This looks delicious" Sam said before starting to eat "I agree" Kendall replied smiling.


	8. Not your typical morning in Chicago

Not your typical morning in Chicago

"Where'd you go while i was at the concert?" Katie asked her older brother while putting cereal into her mouth Kendall was slient thinking if the previous night's events should be said "I was out with a friend" he replied not knowing what her reaction would be if the truth was told before both of them could speak a knock on the door interrupted them, "Your teacher's here" Kendall said standing up he went to answer it "I don't understand why iv'e got to be homeschooled" Katie whined not wanting to be "You need to be educated it's important" he replied "Without education you won't get anywhere in life" "No!" Katie screamed at the top of her lungs she ran towards her room and slammed the door locking herself in there Kendall sighed he didn't need the frustration not that morning not right now, "Welcome miss Johnson" he told Katie's teacher "Make yourself comfortable" he said while pointing towards the couch she stepped inside and walked in that direction "Excuse me for a moment" he said excusing himself to get Katie he knocked on the door, "Sis open up" he said in a gentle tone not wanting to yell he could hear her sobbing which broke his heart "I don't want to be homeschooled" she said "You need to be just until i can afford to get you enrolled in public school..." he trailed off hoping she'd understand "I'm doing the best i can cut me some slack i know it hasn't been easy for you and it hasn't been for me either" "Please sis" he begged desperately at this point he was he heard footsteps and knew he had gotten through to her she opened the door embraced him with a hug he smiled and rubbed her back softly "Your teacher's waiting for you in the living room" he let go of her and pointed in the direction of the living room she ran off.

Kendall leaned aganist the wall feeling relieved normally his morning's went smoothly and weren't filled with chaos he knew Katie wouldn't stay the age she was forever and at some point she'd be a teenager "Door!" he heard her scream "Got it" he replied knowing Sam had arrived he went to answer the door "Hey" he said to her while opening it he smiled, "You ready?" she asked "Ready as i'll ever be" he replied "Behave yourself Katie" he screamed then shut the door and stepped into the hallway "How's she doing?" Sam asked starting to walk knowing she hadn't seen Katie since the concert "She keeps asking me why she's got to be homeschooled" Kendall replied sighing, "It would be easier if our mother was still alive she's taking it hard the move and her death" "I left California to move on start over fresh i wanted to do what was best for both of us" he explained to her "You've got to make the best of your situation" she said smiling wanting to encourage him and give him inspirational words she felt the breeze aganist her as she walked "Thanks for being there for us" Kendall said putting his arm around her waist "You could use some support" she said knowing he was going through a tough time and didn't have family living in Chicago she couldn't help but smile as both of them walked into a clothing store Sam knew Kendall had planned a fun

day for her.

She walked through the store and started to look through the clothes picking them up as she walked "Buy whatever you'd like i'll pay" Kendall told her wanting to do something special for her a smile came across her face "That's sweet of you" she said continuing to browse through the clothes "Your welcome after all you've helped me and you are my girlfriend" he said knowing he had asked her out her answer was yes he took his phone out of his jean's pocket and stared at it his thoughts drifted to Katie he hoped she'd be ok after the morning's incident, "You alright?" Sam asked noticing he had stopped talking "Fine just thinking" he replied not wanting to make her worry he smiled and rubbed her back gently letting her know everything was alright he started to wonder what the future held for not only him but for Katie and Sam seeing as him and Sam had taken their relationship to another step higher, "What do you think the future holds for us?" he asked wanting to create conversation "Well i think you'll still be living here with Katie and we'll still be together" she said giving her opinion as she picked up a shirt examining it "We can go to the register i'm finished" she said holding the clothes she planned on buying in her hands, "You sure? You can buy more if you'd like" Kendall smiled noticing the amount of clothes she was holding wasn't alot he wanted her to feel satisfied she walked towards the register and placed the clothes on the counter "Hello" the worker said scanning the items Kendall took cash out "There you go" he smiled as the worker placed the clothes into a bag and handed it to Sam the worker gave the change back both of them walked out of the store heading to another one Kendall wanted to spoil Sam like a princess after all she deserved it and nothing less.


	9. Families stick together

Families stick together

**AN: I purposely wanted Kendall to struggle & not have money i didn't want to make it easy for him that wouldn't make the story interesting remember Kendall isn't in BTR in this story :)**

"How was your first day of homeschooling?" Kendall asked Katie as her him and Sam ate breakfast together he was thankful this morning in particular was going smoothly so far so good no chaos the less the better "My teacher's nice" she replied while putting cereal into her mouth "See you were complaining about it you weren't giving it a chance before hand" Sam told her while smiling she continued to eat, "Is Sam going to live with us?" Katie asked curiously Kendall almost choked on his orange juice hearing the question "She isn't our apartment's cramped enough she's got her own place to live" Kendall explained to his sister knowing the thought of Sam living with them hadn't crossed his mind he couldn't blame her for being curious kids at her age were curious and asked questions, "Can we get a pet?" Katie asked yet again another question "I'm not sure if the landlord allows pets" Kendall replied truely not knowing the answer to the question she had asked Katie finished the rest of her cereal and placed the bowl in the sink, "Go get changed kiddo we'll see about that pet" Kendall told her she ran off towards her room "I think he does allow pets" Sam told him while pushing the plate she had eaten off of away from her indicating that she was finished "She'll get a fish if anything those are easy to take care of" Kendall said knowing he worked and wasn't able to care for a huge pet he didn't need animal control to get invovled or for him to be fined or worst arrested.

He grabbed the plates off the table and placed them in the sink then made his way towards the couch to watch some tv while Katie got ready Sam sat beside him he put his arm around her he flipped through the channels seeing if there was anything worth watching, "Hate when there's nothing good on" he complained switching to the news Sam laughed "I'm the same way" she agreed knowing she was, "Ready" Katie said cheerfully walking towards them fully dressed "Time to get a pet" she smiled "A small one like a fish" Kendall told her strictly while pressing off on the remote control for the tv Katie grabbed her jacket and opened the apartment door feeling excited she started to walk down the hallway Sam and Kendall followed behind her _I'll do anything to keep that smile on her face and for her to be happy _he thought to himself knowing what he loved more then anything was seeing Katie happy "So what are you going to name your pet?" Sam asked Katie while smiling she thought for a moment before speaking "I want to name it icecream" she said giggling "That's a interesting name" Sam said both her and Kendall started laughing Katie certainly had a wild imagination.

All of them made their way into the pet store "Can i help you?" the worker asked seeing them "We'd like a fish" Katie said smiling she started to run down the aisles "Katie no running in the store" Kendall told her wanting to make sure he handled her misbehaving he caught up to her and held onto her hand securely,"You'll need some food a tank and of course a fish" the man said describing the items they'd be needing "Which fish do you want?" Kendall asked wanting to allow her to choose he lifted her up gently so she could see the types of fishes she could choose from "I want that one" she said pointing to one the worker nodded and had a bag ready he filled it with water then got the fish out placed it in their then tied the bag, "Be gently with it" the worker said handing the fish to Katie she watched as it swam around in the bag amazed by it Sam grabbed some fish food Kendall took a tank and held it seeing as it was heavy and didn't want Sam holding it the worker behind the counter rang the tank up including the food Kendall took some cash out and placed it on the counter he slid it towards him "Thank you sir" he said giving the change back

all of them made their way outside and headed towards the apartment Katie carried her new fish "You'll be home soon icecream" she said to it Kendall couldn't help but laugh he shook his head feeling satisfied that his sister was happy.


End file.
